


Pieces Collide

by darkclouds



Series: Cops and Robbers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Criminal Dean, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob boss Lucifer, Murder, Police Officer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkclouds/pseuds/darkclouds
Summary: Dean needs Castiel to save Sam and Bobby after they'd been kidnapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my crappie writing but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Castiel entered the coffee shop and let its warmth engulf him. Today had been so stressful and he was tired of the cold weather. His latest kidnapping wasn’t going anywhere. There were no more leads and it seemed that the little girl was never going to be found. 

The line was a bit long but the wait itself wasn’t. Soon he was walking out the door with a pitch black coffee in hand. Cas never drank coffee regularly but when he craved it he couldn’t get it off his mind. 

After unlocking his car, he jumped inside to start it. The ride was silent as the car’s radio was broken, so he took to thinking instead of listening. The nighttime world whizzed by as he got lost in a sea of green eyed thoughts. Sometime passed before he snapped out of it, just in time to pull into his driveway.

Despite his best efforts, Castiel lived alone. There was a girl named Hannah that he was interested in but after the second date she moved away. She said it was because that the life she was living didn’t feel right for her.

The cold night’s air swirled around him as he hurriedly unlocked his front door. He kicked off his shoes and flipped on the lights. 

Castiel looked at his bare walls as he visited the fridge. He nodded his head in agreement at the thought of redecorating. Plain white walls and regular wood flooring wasn’t the most exciting look for a house. 

He snatched up a pudding cup and spoon before finally leaving the kitchen. His sock covered feet only made a soft padding sound as he made his way down the unlit hallway. \

Now Cas had witnessed a great deal of things equally terrifying and surprising things in all his years as a cop. But the sight of an escaped criminal sprawled out on his bed rivaled everything else. 

“Heya Cassie,” He was stunned into silence as Dean slid out of his bed. “Long time no see huh?” 

After a full minute of complete silence Castiel’s brain kicked into gear when Dean started towards him. “W-what are y-you doing here?” Hated the way he stumbled as he not so subtly tried to put space between himself and Dean. 

“What, you don’t want to chat?” He chuckled darkly. He advanced further towards Cas and backed him against the door. Castiel was scared beyond belief. 

Dean rested his scarred hands on the others hips and leaned in close. “I need a favor Cassie.”  
Castiel suppressed a shier as his hot breath ghosted over his ear but he wasn’t successful at keeping his heart rate normal at the implications. Everything about the situation felt so wrong but he couldn't help but love it.

“I need a place to stay. Your bed would be perfect,” Dean punctuated by biting Cas’  
earlobe. 

His legs almost gave way but had enough sense to respond. “You can’t stay here. You’re dangerous.”

“The people looking for me are a lot worse,” Dean pulled away and took a few steps back into the dark room. 

“I didn’t think you, a criminal on the run, were dumb enough to ask for help from a cop. And on top of that you think the best way is to seduce me?” Castiel was outraged at him for trying it but more upset that he almost let him.

“No, not exactly but it’d be a plus,” Cas felt a strong urge to kick in his teeth as Dean flashed him a charming smile. 

“I thought you had your brother and that other guy for help.” 

“That’s another thing. Those assholes that are looking for me kidnapped them,” Dean’s jaw clenched as he spat out the sentence.

“I’m sorry Dean. I can’t help the first time we met you took me hostage. I can’t trust you and you need to leave before I have to arrest you,” Truth be told Castiel should’ve arrested him on the spot.

Dean acted like he was considering his options before he shrugged and answered, “Well come and get me.” 

Castiel stood straighter and took cautious steps towards him. “You can make this as hard or as easy as you want Dean.” 

He laughed and stepped forward once more. “I choose hard. It’ll make it more fun.” 

Dean tackled Cas and they hit the floor with a resounding thud. Cas winced in pain at the rough action. He hadn't meant to hurt him but he refused to lose this fight. He had decided that he wasn't going back to jail until Sam and Bobby were safe again.

Castiel happened to gain control as he managed to flip them over. He drew his fist back to punch the man but it was caught before it even got close to the other's face. He broke free of Dean's grasp. Dean however dealt his own punch to Cas, knocking him off. 

They both got onto their feet quickly and waited for the other to make a move. Judging by how fast Castiel’s eye swelled, Dean hit him harder than he thought. He made a mental note to apologize later.

Cas lunged forward, effectively catching him off guard. The metal clinking of a cuff being locked around the other’s wrist sounded in the room. Before he could cuff the other wrist, Dean took control and grabbed Cas’ own wrist. He locked them both together in the cuffs. 

He jerked his wrist back, sending Cas awkwardly flying into his loose grip. “I thought you were supposed to arrest me Cassie?” Dean spoke, dangerously close to his face. 

Castiel jerked away from him and glared at the taller man. “Why can’t you make this easy on me Dean? I’m trying to do my job.”

“And I’m trying to do mine Cas,” He hissed his name, obviously agitated. 

In an last ditch attempt, Castiel yanked Dean in hopes to punch him as pay back but only managed to land on the bed, with Dean pinning him. He grabbed both of his wrists in one hand, causing Cas to lose any ability to escape.

“Where are your keys?” 

“Like I’d tell you,” He spat the sentence, venom hanging heavy in his voice. Dean shrugged and rummaged through his various pockets to find the keys. A small ‘bingo’ could be heard as he triumphantly pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. He freed his own wrist before placing it back on Castiel’s other wrist. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Dean’s deep voice sent shivers down his spine. 

When Dean pulled away, Castiel waited until he was directly in front of him. He slammed his head into Dean’s, trying to put all the force he could muster into the headbutt. 

He stumbled back a few feet while clutching his face. He stood up from his bent position, cursing as he revealed his bloody lip. “You motherfucking bastard.” 

Castiel was affected too. Dizzy was a major understatement but he mostly kept himself together. 

“I’m going to make a deal with you. You help me and I leave, forever. You don’t help and we are going to try that kidnapping thing again,” Dean crossed his arms and waited for a response. The menace in his green eyes had him agreeing on the spot. 

“Great. I am going to need a place to sleep before we hunt those bitches down.

“I have a couch,” Castiel refused to give up his bed. 

“Aw. You don’t want to share that big bed of yours? We’d have so much fun.”

The night ended on that lewd note. Dean cuffed him to the bed and slept on the couch.

Dean was ready to go in the morning. He hadn’t even let Castiel take a shower. Unless it involved getting Sam and Bobby back, he didn’t want to waste anytime on it. 

He was glad that Dean trusted him enough to take off the cuffs on the ride to where the others were being held captive. He didn’t know how he found out and he didn’t care to ask. The less he knew the less trouble he would get in if they got into trouble. 

Dean informed him that going in guns blazing wasn’t an option. The man had way too many people working for him that had a lot stronger firepower than the two. They’d have to sneak in a building that they knew nothing about. In the the worst case they’d have to shoot their way out.

Castiel wasn’t thrilled about this. Hell, if he was being honest he was shit-your-pants terrified. They were so outnumbered it was ridiculous and there were too many variables to control. A lot could go wrong in an instant. 

The old chevy impala crawled down and old alley that led to the back of the building. Castiel was shaking with nerves as he stumbled out of the car. He couldn’t help but think that this mission was a death sentence. “I don’t know how you are delusional enough to believe we are going to sneak in a building full of gang members and escape without a few bullet holes.”

Dean grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “We’re gonna be just fine,” He smiled when Castiel nodded, the tension in his shoulders dissipating a little bit. He loaded a couple guns and handed a pistol to Cas.

Somehow the gang idiots didn’t think to lock the back door. Dean thought this as a blessing while the other found it suspicious. 

Wind whipped through the building, completing the unnerving atmosphere. Dean’s heavy footsteps sliced through the thick silence.

Castiel creeped behind him, following near silently. The other regulated the sound of their own steps, becoming quiet also. At the end of the hallway they could hear voices through an open door. 

“The hell is up with him now?”

“I don’t know exactly but he got all worked up over some guy. He went into a screaming fit over him. Jordan said he went inside his office and it was trashed,” Someone replied. 

“Do you think it had anything to do with those guys he kidnapped?” The first questioned. Movement could be heard but there was no telling what was going on.

“I would say so.”

Dean tensed and looked back towards Cas. “We need to move on.” 

The snuck past the room and turned left into a room full of old cubicles.The feeling of exposure at at Castiel’s core. Even with the somewhat protective walls didn’t help. Dread flooded the deepest part of his being. 

They didn’t get halfway across the room when a voice stopped them. “You’re a little late Dean.”

Castiel knew that voice. It belonged to Mark Pellegrino, though he ordered everyone to call him Lucifer. He’s been on the FBI’s most wanted list for decades and the charges against him were so much more than manslaughter. 

A while back he’d investigated a murder and hostage situation that led to a phone call from Lucifer himself. He wanted information from the CEO of some fancy company. He threatened to kill the CEO’s daughter if he didn’t comply. Though the man gave every last drop of information he could, the young girl was still found dead in a ditch five hours later. 

And now he was right in front of him but Castiel could do nothing. He’d most likely suffer the same fate as that little girl he couldn’t save. 

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed. I expected you to show up with a cavalry, not a cop you’ve got the hots for,” Cas’ body stilled. How did he know about that?

“Don’t look so surprised. Dean and I are old friends. I know his brother personally,” Lucifer smirked at the anger blossoming across Dean’s features. 

“Don’t dare talk about Sam like that.”

“You’re not really in the position to be ordering me around, are you?” Dean snapped his mouth shut and clenched his jaw as he took a defensive stance.

“Let's have a talk Dean. For old times sake.”

“I’m not here to be friends. You know what I came for.” 

“Oh you’re no fun at all,” Lucifer’s smile darkened into something malicious and sinister. “You must be more naive than I thought if you think you’re leaving here in one piece.” 

Castiel noticed Dean’s slight movements to grab his gun so he tried to divert Lucifer’s attention. “What’s your deal with him anyway?”

Lucifer’s eyes snapped to him. “So lover boy hasn’t told you?” 

“Well a while back Sam and I got real ‘friendly’ with each other. Dean wasn’t too happy but couldn’t do anything about it. I broke it off, Sammy got hurt, and Dean got pissed.” 

Castiel made eye contact with Dean for a split second before he pulled out his gun. But that second was enough to see that Lucifer’s story wasn’t the full truth. 

The pitch black hounds at his sides stood and bared their teeth. The menacing sound of their snapping jaws and growling made Cas’ body go into high alert. 

“Down,” Lucifer’s steps towards Dean were slow, precise, and planned out. 

“We had a deal Dean. And you backstabbed me because of your baby brother’s broken heart,” He snarled the words and before Castiel could warn Dean, he leaped at him. Hands latched onto his throat, cutting off his air supply. The time in which Cas was momentarily forgotten gave him just enough time to place a gun against Lucifer’s head. 

Lucifer pulled his hands away from Dean’s throat, leaving him to greedily suck in gulps of air.  
“Where are they?” Castiel growled, unable to help Dean without taking his aim off of Lucifer. 

But he didn’t answer the question, he just grinned as he spoke a order. “Go get them.”

The dogs charged forward, the larger one knocked Castiel over. The gun flew out of his hands as his head smacked into the hard floor. But his head trauma was the least of his worries as he felt the beast tear into him. 

 

He put all the force he could into the punch he delivered to the hound. The dog retreated a few steps, halting his attack. A gunshot rang out from somewhere in the run but he didn’t have time to investigate. 

Castiel snatched the knife out of his pocket and stabbed the dog as it leaped toward him. It fell to the ground with a pain filled whimper. Even under the circumstances he felt bad for killing the dog but it had to be done. 

The adrenaline died down enough for him to feel the searing pain in his stomach but he ignored it in favor of making sure Dean was okay. And he was, save for a few scratches. The other dog lied dead in the corner, with Lucifer not far behind. 

Castiel assumed he missed the second gunshot that landed in his stomach, making him choke on his own blood. “Holy shot Cas. Are you alright?” 

Dean crouched to his level and examined his wound. “That bastard got you good,” He ripped a piece from his own undershirt and tied it around Cas’ middle. The wound wasn’t fatal but it would hurt like hell. 

He helped him up and brought him over to where Lucifer laid, almost dead. “Where are they?”

Lucifer’s grin was full of blood as he spoke. “You can figure that out yourself,” But before any interrogation could start, the man’s eyes went blank as he let go the tiny bit of life he had left. 

“Damnit!” Dean kicked the wall as he cussed. On cue goons rushed into the room, awful late after hearing gunshots. 

The room was silence for a few beats, until a small whisper broke it. “They killed Lucifer.” 

“I expected more of you,” Dean was trying to stall. He want to avoid this gun fight at all costs. 

“Lucifer told a lot of us to not come in. Said he had to meet with someone. I suppose that someone would be you two,” one called out. 

“Nothing has to come of this. Just let us get who we came for and we’ll leave,” Castiel spoke, his voice hoarse with worry,

“Do you honestly think that it’d be that simple?” Another shouted, glaring at them both. The men raised their guns but so did Dean and Cas. 

No one could be sure who shot first but when they did, all hell broke loose. Shots flew left and right and Dean somehow managed to shot one on the far left. Castiel barely got his thoughts in order to run for cover before a bullet landed in him. 

He glanced at Dean to make sure the man was fine, only to see a bullet miss him by mere inches. His breath caught in his throat at the action, he hadn’t even noticed how much he began to worry about Dean,

Castiel raised from cover and took aim at a short man in the corner. He swore that he was going to be deaf from the seeming thousand gunshots that ricocheted across the room. 

It wasn’t long before the room was filled with crimson blood and the unmistakable stench  
of gunpowder. 

They dashed down the hallways, desperation filled their tired brains. They went from corridor to corridor until they finally reached the place Sam and Bobby were held at. 

It was dark and reeked of old blood but Dean didn’t care. They both worked to free the two men and Castiel stood awkwardly while the trio was reunited. 

Bobby looked over at Cas before speaking. “I thought you were done with him.”

“I’ll explain later. Right now we just need to get out of here.”

It wasn’t until they arrived at a hotel room that Cas realized how drained he actually was. 

It would be hard to not notice the obvious torture wounds as Dean patched them up. He couldn’t help but be furious at the thought, even if there was nothing he could do. When he moved onto Cas he commented on his exhaustion. “Lie down, take a nap. You’re safe here. Today’s been really stressful.” 

“I can’t. I need to get home.”

“Stay, please. Just for a little while longer,” Castiel sighed and gave in. He would stay for an hour longer but no more than that.

Sam, in the midst of conversation, snuck out to grab a few snacks from the vending machine. Only to come back with urgent news involving the T.V. “Turn on the T.V. to channel 8. Hurry.” 

A woman with a professional look filled the screen. “We have just been informed of multiple homicides in the area. The infamous mob boss Mark Pellegrino has been found dead, along with multiple unidentified people. Footage from a security camera across the road depicts four suspects leaving the crime scene. Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, and a respected police officer, Castiel Novak. All of which were involved in a bank robbery a year back. If you have any information, contact the police immediately. We will have more on the case later.”

Castiel felt like yelling, crying, and running away all at once. He was going to lose his job and go to prison. There was no escaping this. “I should’ve known this was going to bite me in the ass.”

“I’m so sorry Cas. I never meant for this to happen,” He saw the sincerity in Dean’s eyes but it didn’t calm the rage boiling underneath his skin. 

“You ruined my life Dean! Don’t you dare try to apologize to me!” Castiel took a few breaths to calm himself before storming out of the hotel room, leaving a guilt plagued Dean his wake. 

“Just know you always have a home with us Cas!” He shouted as the man took off down the road. 

It had been two agonizing hours of Dean regretting forcong Castiel to join him until he heard a shy knock at the door. 

Castiel burst through the door and tackled Dean, despite the others presence. He smashed their lips together in rough kiss.

“I threw my life away for you Dean. Don’t make me regret it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes also.


End file.
